Lady Halcón
by Hadelqui
Summary: Condenados a no verse, salvo en los eclipses. Ella un halcón durante el día, él un lobo por la noche. Ambos deberán buscar la forma de deshacer el hechizo, de lo contrario, lo perderán todo
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Se besaron con ansiedad, necesitando notar sus labios una vez más, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, suspirando por permanecer así más tiempo del que tenían. El cuerpo desnudo de ella sudaba mientras se movía al compás del de él, ambos soltando suspiros al aire cargados de pasión, deseo, lujuria y, sobretodo, amor.

Cuando se pasó aquel momento tan ferviente y ansiado por ellos, se tumbaron uno junto al otro, acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la manta que los cubría en aquel establo abandonado. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron felices.

-No quiero que acabe este momento- Se quejó ella, apartándose a un lado- Después de cinco años, es la primera vez que podemos estar juntos, y tenemos tan poco tiempo.

-La vida no es justa, mi amor- Le susurró él al oído, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla- Te prometo que encontraré la forma de acabar con todo esto y poder estar juntos.

-¿Y hasta que lo consigas tenemos que esperar a vernos cada vez que haya un eclipse?- Ella derramó una pequeña lágrima- No soporto viajar todos los días, y por la noche, cuando la luna baña mi piel, mirar a mi alrededor y ver que no estás.

-A mí me ocurre lo mismo a la luz del sol y lo sabes.

-Peeta, no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar esto- Se giró hacia él con los ojos temerosos- No sé cuánto aguantará mi corazón esta angustia cada vez que pienso que no puedo tenerte conmigo.

-Lo soportaremos, igual que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, y algún día conseguiré matar al hombre que nos ha condenado, algún día se lo haré pagar- Peeta besó sus labios- No te preocupes mi Katniss, estaremos juntos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Katniss miró por la ventana, y de inmediato se levantó, asustada y temblando, Peeta miró la ventana también y se levantó al instante, corriendo a abrazarla.

-No estoy preparada, no puedo, no ahora, necesito más tiempo a tu lado.

-Mi vida- Peeta la abrazó- Yo estoy contigo, no te preocupes.

-Prométeme que todo se arreglará- Katniss derramaba un montón de lágrimas, mirando la luz del sol entrar por la ventana y avanzar hacia ellos- Prométeme que conseguirás acabar con esta maldición a la que estamos condenados.

-Te lo prometo.

Peeta besó los labios de Katniss con urgencia, mientras la luz del sol llegaba hasta ellos, de pronto, el cuerpo de Katniss brilló, ambos se separaron y Katniss se convirtió en un precioso halcón. Peeta miró a aquel bello animal y acarició su plumaje, derramando las mismas lágrimas que antes había estado consolando en su amada, en su esposa.

-No te preocupes mi amor, encontraré la forma de acabar con esta tortura a la que estamos condenados.

Peeta se vistió al instante, recordando esos momentos que habían pasado juntos, aunque era muy poco tiempo, lo había disfrutado al máximo. Una vez tuvo su capa colocada al hombro, se montó en su caballo, estiró su brazo y el precioso halcón se posó en él.

Emprendió el camino por el bosque, intentando pensar donde podría empezar su búsqueda, hacía tantos años que había ocurrido que no sabía por dónde empezar. Cabalgando llegó a un pequeño pueblo, se encaminó a la posada y se sentó en una de las mesas de fuera, con el halcón siempre colocado en su brazo.

-Bonito halcón señor- Sonrió una joven pelirroja, acercándose a la mesa en la que él se había sentado- No es muy común tener un halcón como mascota.

-No es mi mascota, es mi compañera- Peeta acarició el plumaje sonriente.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Una jarra de hidromiel y cualquier cosa que tengas de plato caliente- Le respondió él.

-¡ANNIE!- Gritó un hombre desde el interior de la casa- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HAS METIDO!?

-Oh...- La joven palideció por momentos.

-¿Es su marido señora?

-No, yo no estoy casada- Le respondió la joven- Pero mi padre quiere que lo sea- Tembló al decir eso- Me manda aquí todos los días para que aprenda el negocio antes de casarme con él.

-¡ANNIE! ¡COMO NO VENGAS AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCO ESA MELENA PELIRROJA QUE TIENES DE UNA PALIZA!

-Está borracho- Ella bajó la mirada- En seguida le traigo lo que ha pedido. Con permiso.

La chica corrió dentro, temblando de arriba a abajo, Peeta se levantó lentamente, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó como aquel hombre pegaba a la chica.

-Querida, espérame junto al caballo- Le habló al halcón- No tardaré.

El halcón voló de su brazo hasta posarse en la montura del caballo, esperando a que Peeta fuera hasta allí. Él se adentró lentamente y fue hasta la cocina, lugar donde se escuchaban los golpes.

-Por favor, Marvel, solo estoy sirviendo las mesas.

-¡Mentiras!- Respondió pegándole un golpe en la cara- ¡Te estás paseando entre todos esos hombres, buscando que te lleven a sus camas!- Levantó la mano para darle otro golpe, pero Peeta le sujetó el brazo antes de que pudiera.

-¿Esa es manera de tratar a una dama?- Lo apartó de ella sin ningún esfuerzo- Señorita, vaya hasta el caballo en el que está posado el halcón, espéreme allí.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No te muevas de donde estás Annie!

-Haga lo que le digo- Le repitió Peeta, sonriéndole, transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Sujetó a aquel hombre hasta que ella desapareció de la habitación, entonces cogió una daga que llevaba en su cinturón y se la colocó en el cuello- Más le vale no volver a tratar así a ninguna joven porque si por alguna de aquellas yo volviera y viera que alguna chica ha sufrido lo mismo que ella, se lo haré pagar.

-De acuerdo- La voz de Marvel temblaba- No volverá a suceder.

-Perfecto- Peeta guardó la daga y se encaminó a la puerta- Me llevo a la chica.

Salió de allí, fue hasta el caballo, montó y ayudó a la chica a subir y sentarse tras él, el halcón se posó en su hombro esta vez. Así Peeta emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí, pero mis padres volverán a llevarme en cuanto usted me deje en casa.

-Eso lo veremos- Sonrió Peeta- ¿Dónde vive señorita?

-En una casita que hay un poco más lejos.

Peeta no volvió a decir nada, simplemente condujo a su caballo hasta allí, vio una pequeña granja en bastante mal estado, se acercó a ella y bajó del caballo. El padre de la chica estaba trabajando con los cerdos, por lo que al verlos llegar se alarmó.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace con mi hija?

-Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, señor, y vengo para informarle de que su hija ha sufrido los maltratos del hombre al que va a desposarla- El hombre no cambió su semblante- Y como veo que a usted eso no le parece mal, he decidido llevármela.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Ella tiene que sacarnos de esta miseria en la que vivimos!

-¿Quiere quedarse con él?- Preguntó Peeta, la chica no respondió, mirando a su padre con temor- No tema por lo que pueda hacerle él, no será ni la mitad de lo que le estaba haciendo el posadero.

-No quiero quedarme con él.

-Ya la ha oído- Peeta le entregó tres monedas de oro- Con eso le estoy dando más de lo que le había pagado el posadero por ella- El hombre iba a replicar- No me mienta diciendo que le ha dado más, esa posada no da ni dos monedas de oro al mes, así que con eso tiene bastante. Desde hoy, Annie es de mi propiedad y usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

Peeta volvió a subir al caballo y cabalgó por el bosque de nuevo, buscando otro lugar donde pasar la noche. Empezaba a oscurecer y no podía dejar a la chica a la intemperie. Llegaron a una pequeña aldea derruida, muy común en esos tiempos de sangre y odio, Peeta condujo su caballo hasta el establo, bajó y ayudó a Annie a bajar también. Cogió un vestido que llevaba en su bolsa y lo colocó sobre la paja que quedaba en la parte alta de granero, bajó y al girarse se encontró con Annie desnuda.

-¿Qué hace?

-Habéis dicho que ahora os pertenezco, supongo que esto es lo que estáis buscando- Annie bajó la mirada, con resignación.

-Vestiros de inmediato, no me interesa para nada mancillaros.

-Vos no podéis mancillarme más de lo que ya lo han hecho- Respondió ella con dolor. Peeta cogió la ropa de ella y se la puso con cuidado, acarició su melena pelirroja y sonrió.

-Yo no voy a haceros nada, no soy como esos hombres- Peeta miró al precioso halcón que observaba desde la montura del caballo- Yo solo tengo una mujer, y no la traicionaría por nada del mundo.

-¿Estáis casado, mi señor Peeta?

-Así es- Sonrió- Con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más cariñosa, y la más dulce, es un ángel- Annie notó la devoción con la que él se refería a la mujer que amaba- Esta noche la conoceréis.

-¿Va a venir a vuestro encuentro, mi señor?

-No exactamente- Peeta ensombreció la mirada, cogió el halcón y besó el plumaje de su cabeza- Ve arriba, es casi la hora- El halcón voló hasta lo alto del establo, donde Peeta había dejado el vestido- Subid donde se ha ido, y observad lo que ocurre, así comprenderéis que es lo que sucede.

Annie no dijo nada, obedeció sin más, subió a lo alto del granero, junto al halcón, observó cómo Peeta guardó al caballo en un corral bien cerrado y se quedaba en medio de aquel establo, mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Otro día que llega a su fin, el crepúsculo llega y con él mi tortura- Peeta caminaba lentamente hacia la ventana, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo- Hermosa luna, guarda y protege a mi amada, que yo no sea capaz de dañarla.

Una luz plateada rodeó el cuerpo de Peeta, y lo transformó en un hermoso lobo blanco. Junto a Annie, el halcón también brilló con una luz dorada y se transformó en una mujer de pelo largo, castaño oscuro, con los ojos grises.

-Dios mío- Fue lo único que pudo expresar Annie al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**Hola a todos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. La idea de esta historia surgió de la película con el mismo nombre, Lady Halcón, pero como comprobaréis, poco tiene que ver con dicha película, tan solo la situación de algunos personajes, porque la aventura que van a vivir es totalmente idea mía.**

**Espero que la introducción os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión, me encantaría saber que esperáis de esta historia, y estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas, siempre que sean dichas con respeto y constructivas.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. 1º Katniss

**1º- Katniss**

Annie observó con detenimiento a la mujer que había aparecido a su lado, viendo que miraba con amor y dolor a la vez a aquel lobo que momentos antes era un apuesto caballero. De inmediato, la mujer se vistió con el vestido que había junto a ella y miró a la joven.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Annie Cresta, el señor Peeta me salvó esta mañana de los maltratos de mi padre y mi prometido.

-Típico de Peeta- Sonrió la mujer- Siento no recordarlo, pero cuando soy un halcón mi memoria es borrosa, solo recuerdo cosas sueltas.

-Entonces no lo he imaginado, vos erais el precioso halcón que iba con el señor Peeta- Miró hacia la parte baja del establo- Y él se ha convertido en un lobo.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué os sucede eso?- Katniss bajó la mirada- No tenéis que contarme nada que no queráis, mi señora.

-No te preocupes, es solo que recordar es doloroso- Suspiró ella, miró a Annie- Yo era la hija del jefe de la guardia de su ilustrísima el obispo Snow de Carmody, muchos decían que era la mujer más hermosa que había en aquel lugar, en mi opinión son observaciones banales y sin fundamento- Katniss miró el maravilloso lobo que permanecía sentado al pie de la escalera- El obispo siempre estuvo interesado en que yo entrara en la orden de la iglesia como monja, no hacía más que repetírselo a mi padre. Él estuvo a punto de internarme en un convento, pero llegó al pueblo un noble caballero que ayudó a mi padre a resolver un asunto muy turbio que estaba relacionado con su majestad el rey. Me enamoré perdidamente de aquel caballero y tuve la fortuna de ser correspondida- Ella sonrió sin apartar la mirada del lobo- Mi padre nos dio su consentimiento y aceptó nuestro compromiso. Nos casamos hace cinco años, un noche en la que su ilustrísima no estaba en el pueblo. Cuando regresó y supo que nos habíamos desposado, mató a mi padre e intentó matar a Peeta, él, temeroso de que quisiera dañarme a mí también, nos sacó del pueblo y huimos, pensamos que estábamos a salvo pero no fue así, el obispo enloqueció y vendió su alma al diablo, consiguiendo así dones que no podemos ni imaginar. De esa forma nos maldijo, nos condenó a estar juntos siempre sin poder estarlo, durante el día él sería el caballero de siempre mientras yo me veo confinada al cuerpo de un halcón, y por la noches, yo soy la mujer que ves ahora, y él el lobo que está abajo- Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Katniss y dio en la pata del lobo, este lamió su pata y aulló a la luna.

-Había oído rumores sobre vuestra historia.

-¿La habías oído?- Katniss se sorprendió- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Que su ilustrísima ha vendido su alma al diablo no es una novedad, muchos hombres a su servicio se han escondido porque su maldad y crueldad no tiene fin, yo conozco a uno de esos hombres.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Gale Hawthorne- Annie miró el suelo.

-Amáis a ese hombre- Ella asintió- Es un buen hombre, yo lo conozco también, él era el mejor hombre de mi padre, era como un hermano para mí. Nosotros conseguimos escapar gracias a él.

-¿Y sabéis donde se encuentra ahora?

-Lo lamento, hace cinco años que no hemos estado en esta tierra, hemos vuelto hace unos días- Katniss suspiró- El eclipse nos guio hasta aquí de nuevo para poder vernos una vez.

-¿A que os referís mi señora?

-Durante un eclipse, el día y la noche viven a la vez, en ese momento nosotros podemos vernos- Ella sonrió recordando la noche anterior- Anoche hubo un eclipse lunar y pudimos estar juntos después de cinco años.

-Mi señora, ¿creéis que las cosas saldrán bien?

-Creo que Peeta puede arreglar las cosas, confío en él, nunca perderé la esperanza mientras él esté conmigo.

Esa noche pasó muy amena para las dos, Katniss observó a la joven y se sorprendió al ver lo parecida que era a ella cuando era más joven. Pero al llegar el día, ella volvió a ser un halcón y Peeta despertó siendo de nuevo humano. Se vistió y esperó a que bajara Annie. A él le sorprendió ver como llevaba a su halcón en el brazo.

-La señora es muy atenta y amable, señor- Le sonrió- Me ha contado toda vuestra historia.

-Katniss no soporta ver sufrir a los demás, con ella podrás recuperarte de las cosas que te han hecho- Le acarició la mejilla- ¿Yo puedo también conocer a la joven que va a acompañarnos durante el viaje?

-Claro señor- Annie le contó que conocía a Gale Hawthorne, y que hacía casi tres años que no sabía nada de él, desde que había vuelto a Carmody para arreglar algo.

-Gale no tenía motivos para haber vuelto a Carmody- Peeta se quedó pensativo- ¿Qué pudo hacerle volver así?

-Quizá encontró una forma de ayudaros.

-Me extrañaría mucho, Gale arriesgó más de lo que debía al ayudarnos, dudo mucho que quiera volver a hacerlo- Peeta no lograba entender el motivo por el que él podría haber vuelto- De todas maneras, yo debo dirigirme a Carmody, no sé si su ilustrísima sigue allí, pero al menos tendré un lugar en el que empezar a buscar. Nos esperan unos meses de viaje, espero que estés preparada, el viaje es muy largo.

-Lo estoy señor.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia el pueblo de Carmody, Peeta estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con el culpable de la desdicha que sufrían Katniss y él, quería acabar con todo, hacer justicia y, sobretodo, dejar libre a Katniss.

Tardaron varias semanas en llegar a las cercanías del pueblo, durante esas semanas, Annie se convirtió en alguien muy importante para Katniss, le hacía confidencias y hablaban mucho, al llegar el día, ella le contaba a Peeta lo hermosa que estaba Katniss, el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de él y lo mucho que lo echaba en falta.

Cuando se cumplía un mes de iniciar su viaje, ya en los límites de Carmody, pararon en una posada, Peeta había visto varios caballos de la guardia de su ilustrísima cerca de allí y no quería levantar sospechas, así que decidió que lo mejor era tomar un refrigerio antes de buscar un lugar donde descansar hasta el día siguiente, y así poder inspeccionar un poco.

Al principio, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban, Peeta reconoció a un joven que había estado con él, Beetee Jones.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- Se escuchó una voz que a Peeta se le hacía conocida- Un ratón muy escurridizo- Beetee se giró y vio al jefe de la guardia.

De inmediato, Beetee se puso en pie y comenzó a correr entre las mesas, bajó ellas, por el tejado, pero había demasiados guardias buscándolo, no consiguió escapar de ellos. Peeta y Annie lo observaron en silencio, y al ver que salían de la posada, Peeta se acercó a la puerta.

-Esta vez no permitiré que escapes, te mataré aquí mismo- Uno de los soldados cogió su espada y se dispuso a clavársela en el pecho, pero una flecha se lo impidió- ¿Pero qué…?- El jefe de la guardia se giró y vio a alguien que no esperaba ver allí- Mellark… Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-No gracias a ti, desde luego, además tengo una deuda con su santidad.

-Qué quieres que te diga, eras tú o yo- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo hubiera muerto antes que traicionarte, Darius, mi familia y mis amigos son lo primero, antes que mi propia vida.

-Tenemos distintos puntos de vista, y no me arrepiento, gracias a eso he podido encontrar una buena esposa, y un buen porvenir- Sonrió con algo de suficiencia.

-¿Y qué hay del porvenir mío y de mi mujer?

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de atentar contra el rey- Peeta lo miró sin comprender- No te hagas el inocente, su ilustrísima nos lo explicó todo, si no hubiera sido por él, ahora el rey Plutarc estaría muerto.

-¡Eso son mentiras! ¡Yo servía a rey con lealtad! ¡Su ilustrísima es el traidor! ¡Él es quien está gobernando sin consultar con su majestad!

-No creo una sola palaba de lo que dices- Miró por encima del hombro de Edward- Qué hermosa joven tienes detrás de ti- Peeta se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba justo a su espalda, con Katniss posada en su hombro- Podrá hacerme compañía cuando acabe contigo.

-Eso será si acabas conmigo- Sacó una ballesta, la misma con la que había disparado antes, y apuntó a la cabeza del jefe de la guardia- Darius, no pienso dejarme apresar.

-De eso estaba seguro, Peeta- Retrocedió un poco.

-¿Peeta? ¿Peeta Mellark?- Preguntó el hombre que tenía sujeto a Beetee, soltando su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia él- ¿El capitán Peeta Mellark?

-Así es- Gloss.

-Capitán- Repitió Darius, colérico, sacó su espada y la clavó en el corazón de Gloss, matándolo al instante- Eso por traidor.

Peeta disparó una flecha que rozó el rostro de Darius, haciéndole una profunda herida en el rostro.

-Tú y tus hombres marchaos de aquí o acabaré con vosotros- Darius intentó levantar su espada- Yo no lo haría, te estoy apuntando a la cabeza.

-Por esta vez has ganado, pero pronto volveremos a vernos- Se giró hacia sus hombres y les hizo una señal de retirada, uno de ellos cogió a Beetee de las muñecas.

-A él, déjalo- le ordenó- Me lo quedo yo- Darius asintió y el guardia lo soltó- Y dale un mensaje a su ilustrísima. Dile a ese condenado hombre que he vuelto y que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para acabar con él, y que si muero, mi espíritu lo perseguirá- Darius asintió y todos desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos.

Peeta se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Beetee rápidamente, con Annie pegada a su espalda.

-¡Capitán!- Gritó Beetee corriendo a darle un abrazo- ¡Me alegro de veros!

-Y yo a ti, Beetee- Sonrió Peeta abrazándolo- Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Desde que os marchasteis con vuestra esposa, señor- Beetee miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver solo a aquella chica pelirroja- ¿Dónde está la señora Katniss, capitán?

-Es una larga historia, vayamos a un lugar seguro y te lo explicaré todo- Beetee asintió- Annie Cresta, este es Beetee Jones, estuvo a mis órdenes hace años, él también conoce a Gale.

-¿Gale Hawthorne?- Ella asintió- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Ahora debe estar en Carmody, aunque no estoy seguro. No nos vemos desde hace meses.

-Luego hablaremos, Beetee, ahora busquemos un lugar seguro.

-Claro, capitán, cerca de aquí hay una caseta abandonada que puede serviros de refugio esta noche.

-Bien.

Beetee los guio hasta la caseta que había dicho, estaba lo bastante alejada para que nadie los viera ni se acercara. Una vez allí, Peeta le explicó a Beetee la verdadera historia de su marcha, le contó lo que le ocurría por las noches y quién era aquel halcón que rara vez se separaba de él. Beetee lo creyó de inmediato, no dudó ni por un segundo, pero eso no quitó que se asombrara al ver la transformación al llegar la noche.

Peeta permanecía fuera de la casa, rondaba por los alrededores, buscando algo que comer, Beetee lo observaba por la ventana.

-¿Por qué no puede estar dentro con nosotros?

-Porque podrías devorarnos- Respondió Katniss cogiendo una manta y echándosela por encima a Annie, que se había dormido en un viejo sillón- Cuando nos transformamos no somos conscientes de lo que hacemos, al menos no del todo.

-Pero vos vais siempre con él, os posáis en su hombro, obedecéis sus deseos y órdenes.

-Un halcón es fácil de domesticar, Beetee, un lobo es un espíritu libre que devorará a cualquiera que quiera intentar apresarlo- Le explicó- esa es la razón por la que siempre permanece fuera, por temor a dañarme.

-Debe amaros mucho para hacer algo así.

-Tanto como yo a él- Sonrió Katniss- Dudo que haya alguien que se ame más que nosotros.

Beetee sonrió al escucharla, aunque antes de la boda entre Peeta y ella apenas habían hablado, siempre la había admirado por su fortaleza y su forma de expresarse.

Cerca de amanecer, Katniss despertó y corrió al excusado, vomitando lo poco que había comido esa noche, despertando tanto a Beetee como a Annie.

-¿Os encontráis bien, señora?- Preguntó Annie corriendo a ayudarla- ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?

-No creo que puedas hacer nada.

-Permitidme que os ayude- Beetee la ayudó a llegar al sofá en el que dormía.

-Mi señora Katniss, ¿estáis enfermando? ¿Queréis que os prepare algo caliente?

-No Annie, no estoy enfermando, aunque tampoco sé si dadas las circunstancias es algo bueno- Katniss bajó la mirada- Escuchadme los dos, no quiero que por el momento se lo digáis a Peeta porque no es más que una sospecha, ¿de acuerdo?- Ambos asintieron- Creo que puedo estar embarazada…

-¿Embarazada señora?

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó Beetee un poco desconcertado- ¿No decís que no podéis veros…?

-Salvo en un eclipse que ocurre cada cinco años- Respondió ella rápidamente- Hace un mes aproximadamente sucedió ese eclipse, nosotros estuvimos juntos, nos amamos carnal y emocionalmente después de cinco largos años de ausencia y ahora, creo que de esa noche ha podido surgir algo.

Beetee y Annie miraron el vientre de Katniss, no se veía nada, pero para ellos la sospecha de Katniss era una afirmación, Katniss estaba embarazada.


	3. 2º La confesión

**2º ****La ****confesión**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Darius, jefe de la guardia, se presentó en el palacio arzobispal en busca del obispo Snow. Su rostro estaba tenso y su cuerpo sudaba desmesuradamente.

Un sirviente le hizo pasar a una pequeña sala en la que había un gran banquete preparado, Darius entró y esperó hasta que el obispo apareció. Ignorándolo, se sentó ante la mesa y comenzó a engullir los platos que había allí. Darius carraspeó, llamando por fin su atención.

-¿Qué ha podido suceder tan grave como para que vengas a verme a estas horas de la noche?

-Ha vuelto, mi señor- Respondió Darius estrujando con fuerza sus guantes.

-¿Quien ha vuelto?

-Aquel a quien desterrasteis hace años por un atentado contra el rey, Peeta Mellark, mi señor- Respondió, haciendo que el consejero se atragantara con la comida- Esta mañana lo he visto, ha ayudado a escapar a un antiguo soldado que años atrás estuvo a sus órdenes.

-¿Iba acompañado?

-Una joven rubia y hermosa estaba junto a su caballo- Snow bufó de rabia.

-¡La chica no, idiota! ¿Había algún halcón a su lado?

-Había un halcón junto al caballo señor- Darius vio como Snow palidecía y se ponía a temblar.

-Siguen juntos, a pesar de todo, no se han separado- Snow se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana- Ella no ha vuelto a mí, no vino a pedir mi perdón como planeé.

-¿De quién habláis, mi señor?

-De Katniss, por supuesto- Snow miró el rojizo horizonte por el que se escondía el sol- Aquella chica era tan hermosa, tan culta, tan inocente... Tenía todas las cualidades para ser mi amante, y lo hubiera tenido todo si me hubiera aceptado, yo se lo habría dado todo... ¡Pero la muy estúpida se dejó embaucar por ese zoquete y lo arruinó todo!

-¿De qué habláis señor?

-Hablo de que ese mequetrefe se casó en secreto con Katniss a pesar de mi negativa, por eso los desterré- Dijo Snow sin pensar.

-Pero... ¿no fue desterrado por provocar un atentado contra su majestad?

-¡Claro que no!- Snow no parecía darse cuenta de que hablaba con alguien ajeno a su círculo- ¡Esa fue una excusa para desterrarlo!- Sonrió con malicia- Yo los maldije, los obligué a no volver a verse, aunque estuvieran siempre juntos, jamás podrían volver a estarlo- El sol desapareció completamente, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Un lobo aulló en la distancia- Él ha vuelto a por mí... ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Debes impedirlo!

-Cumpliré con mi obligación, señor- Darius habló seriamente antes de abandonar la sala.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta entró en la casa, Beetee y Annie permanecían dormidos, y su preciosa Katniss convertida en halcón estaba posada sobre el sillón, mirándolo con aquellos ojos penetrantes. Peeta sonrió al verla pero la veía extraña, él notaba que algo le sucedía.

Un olor fuerte llegó hasta él, se acercó al excusado y percibió con más intensidad aquel olor, de inmediato supo que era, reconocía aquel olor a la perfección, durante sus misiones para el rey había visto a montones de hombres vomitar al ver restos humanos.

De inmediato fue junto a Annie, la zarandeó un poco para despertarla. La chica se frotó los ojos y lo miró medio dormida.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?

-¿Estás enferma?- Ella negó algo extrañada- ¿Entonces es Beetee quien ha enfermado?

-No señor, ¿por qué pensáis eso?

-He visto restos de vómito- Peeta la miró severamente- Si te sientes mal debes decírmelo.

-Ese vómito es de la señora Katniss.

-¿Kat está enferma?- Se puso tenso- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-La señora dijo que seguramente era una indigestión, señor- Mintió, haciendo lo que Katniss le había pedido- Nos pidió que le dijéramos que no se preocupara, que seguramente esta noche estará mejor.

-Está bien- Suspiró Peeta- Pero si persiste el malestar quiero que me lo digas- Annie asintió y él acarició el plumaje del halcón- No soportaría que enfermara y saber que no voy a poder estar a su lado para ayudarla.

Durante el día el halcón permanecía muy quieto, apenas alzaba el vuelo, y al llegar la noche, las transformaciones eran cada vez más dolorosas para Katniss, así lo vieron Beetee y Annie durante un mes hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente.

-Señora, vamos a contarle al señor en que condición os encontráis- Le explicó Beetee con seriedad- Vos sufrís y no es justo que el señor lo ignore.

-¡No! ¡No digáis nada!- Gritó Katniss sudando y apretando su abdomen adolorido- ¡Se preocupará sin motivo!

-¿Sin motivo?- Annie se cruzó de brazos- ¡Vuestra salud y bienestar son un buen motivo! ¡Queráis o no, le diremos al señor como os encontráis!

-Esperad unos días, os lo suplico, dejadme que piense cual es la mejor forma de decírselo.

-Con el debido respeto, mi señora, habéis tenido un mes entero para pensar la manera de contarle a vuestro esposo que lleváis a su hijo en vuestro vientre, no esperaremos más- Beetee fue rotundo- En mi opinión, ya se lo hemos ocultado demasiado tiempo.

-Está bien, pero dejadme que se lo explique yo, le escribiré una carta contándole todo.

-Como prefiráis señora- Annie la abrazó con fuerza al ver como aguantaba las lágrimas- Es lo mejor.

Katniss se pasó la noche escribiendo la carta para Peeta, nada de lo que ponía le gustaba, tachaba las frases y volvía a escribir, así pasó toda la noche hasta que por fin, al alba, consiguió escribir una carta que reflejara lo que realmente sentía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Peeta entró en la casa vio el papel con la caligrafía de Katniss, lentamente cogió aquellas hojas, sintió como le temblaban las piernas, nunca antes había hecho eso, nunca antes le había escrito.

Con la carta en la mano, salió a los escalones del porche, se sentó en ellos y suspiró nervioso, Annie y Beetee lo miraban desde la entrada. Peeta desplegó el papel y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido__Peeta,_

_supongo__que__te__sorprenderá__hallar__esta__carta,__pero__era__necesario,__el__motivo__es__realmente__importante__y__ya__te__lo__he__ocultado__demasiado__tiempo,__como__me__han__hecho__ver__Annie y Beetee._

_No__sé__muy__bien__como__decírtelo,__porque__tampoco__sé__si__debo__alegrarme__o__no,__si__la__situación__fuera__distinta,__si__nosotros__tuviéramos__una__vida__normal,__si__pudiéramos__estar__juntos..._

_Peeta,__mi__amor,__el__día__del__eclipse__estuvimos__juntos__después__de__cinco__años__de__separación__y,__aunque__otra__vez__hemos__vuelto__a__estar__separados,__llevo__una__parte__tuya__dentro__de__mí,__y__no__hablo__en__sentido__figurado,__lo__digo__lo__más__literalmente__que__se__puede__decir._

_Estoy__embarazada__mi__amor,__llevo__en__mi__interior__a__nuestro__hijo,__lo__es__desde__hace__un__mes__aproximadamente,__y__si__no__te__he__contado__esto__antes__ha__sido__por__miedo.__No__sé__cómo__afrontar__esto,__¿debo__alegrarme__por__esto__o__debo__lamentarme__porque__ocurra__en__nuestra__situación?_

_Peeta,__estoy__asustada,__no__sé__cómo__sobrellevar__la__situación,__no__sé__qué__va__a__suceder,__cada__día__me__duele__más__la__transformación__en__humana__y__tengo__miedo__a__que__eso__pueda__dañar__a__nuestro__hijo._

_Espero__que__tú__seas__capaz__de__encontrar__una__solución,__porque__yo__no__la__encuentro._

_Siempre__tuya,_

_Katniss__"_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Peeta, su mujer estaba embarazada, iban a tener un hijo, a pesar de todas las complicaciones, iban a ser padres.

Beetee y Annie se sentaron uno a cada lado de Peeta, sabiendo cómo se sentía, él los miró, les dedicó una sonrisa y siguió llorando con ellos.

Una vez se hubo calmado, reflexionó un poco sobre la situación que tenían entre manos, Katniss iba a tener muchos problemas con el embarazo por culpa de esa condenada maldición, debía hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero tenía que ayudarla. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

-Nos marchamos, recoged vuestras cosas.

-¿A dónde vamos, mi señor Peeta?- Preguntó Annie entrando en la casa a por lo poco que tenían.

-Vamos a Varor, la capital de Bretheren.

-¿A la capital?- Beetee tragó saliva solo de pensarlo- Señor, estará lleno de guardias, ni vos ni yo pasaremos de la puerta de la muralla.

-No vamos a entrar, a quien vamos a ver vive tras la ciudad, junto al bosque, aunque puede que necesitemos internarnos en la ciudad, nunca se sabe.

-Mi señor, ¿por qué queréis ir allí?- Beetee estaba nervioso- Es muy peligroso.

-Espero que allí puedan ayudarme a cuidar de Katniss, a encontrar una solución al dolor de su transformación, y con un poco de suerte, un poco de ayuda para acabar con la maldición.

-¿Y quién puede haber allí que sea capaz de eso?

-Alguien a quien nunca creí que volvería a ver y mucho menos que le pediría ayuda- Peeta suspiró- Vamos a ver a mi padre.

mos a ver a mi padre.


	4. 3º Haymitch

**3º ****Haymitch**

Comenzaron el viaje ese mismo día, Annie subió al caballo con Peeta como habían hecho anteriormente, Beetee birló un burro en una de las granjas del pueblo y marchó a su lado, Katniss iba posada en el hombro de Peeta, quieta y sombría como las últimas semanas.

Esa noche, subidos a un árbol lo suficientemente ancho para que pudieran tumbarse a dormir, Annie le contó a Katniss la idea de Peeta mientras Beetee miraba al suelo, viendo el lobo blanco que era Peeta gruñir hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Vamos camino de Varor?- Preguntó asombrada- ¿En serio?

-En serio, mi señora, el señor Peeta quiere ver a su padre.

-Me sorprende que quiera ir a verle- Dijo pensativa- Yo ni tan siquiera lo conozco, ellos estaban enemistados desde mucho antes de conocernos, desde que Peeta entró en el ejército al servicio del rey Plutarc.

-El señor espera que su padre pueda ayudaros a vos.

Katniss no dijo nada más, tan solo se asomó para ver a aquel lobo hambriento, viendo en sus ojos a Peeta, preocupado por ella y por su hijo...

Su hijo, su pequeño tesoro, ¿que estaría sucediendo en su interior? ¿Aquellas transformaciones le estarían afectando? Eso era lo que más miedo le daba, su bebé aún era lo suficientemente pequeño para amoldarse, aún no se notaba nada el embarazo, pero ¿qué ocurriría cuando empezara a notarse? ¿Sería igual la transformación?

No pudo dormir esa noche con aquellas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y el resto de noches mientras duró el viaje no fueron diferentes.

Un mes duró aproximadamente aquel viaje, un mes en el que Katniss sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez que se transformaba en humana, un mes en el que siendo halcón apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Annie le contaba a Peeta como iba encontrándose Katniss, y lo mucho que sufría cada noche, además lo puso al corriente de sus síntomas de embarazada, como los pequeños antojos que por desgracia no podían consentir, y el pequeño redondeo que se había hecho en su vientre, aún era apenas visible pero ahí estaba.

Y por fin, ante ellos se encontraba el pueblo de Varor, enorme, dentro de las murallas que guardaban el castillo. La casa del padre de Peeta se encontraba fuera de las murallas, al otro lado de la hermosa arboleda, más allá del puente que cruzaba el río, pero la mejor manera de llegar era cruzando el pueblo.

Beetee consiguió unas túnicas con capucha para pasar por el pueblo, caminaron lentamente por las calles, viendo como los soldados pasaban en patrullas de un lado a otro. Parecían buscar algo, pero no se pararon a preguntar. Salieron por el otro lado del pueblo sin interrupciones, cruzaron la arboleda y el puente, siguieron el camino de tierra hasta llegar a una hermosa casa, pequeña pero acogedora, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para tener intimidad pero muy cercano para ir si era necesario en menos de mediodía.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta allí, bajaron del caballo y el burro, aún faltaban algunas horas para el atardecer, se acercaron a la puerta de la entrada y llamaron con fuerza. Se escucharon unos pasos en el interior, y de inmediato se abrió la puerta, una hermosa joven se asomó algo asustada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Estoy buscando a Haymitch Mellark- Dijo Peeta ocultando su rostro tras la capucha.

-Ahora mismo es un mal momento, mi padre está realizando las cuentas de la casa, ¿por qué no volvéis mañana por la mañana?

-¿Vuestro padre?- La chica asintió- ¿Madge?

-Ese es mi nombre, ¿os conozco?- Lentamente se quitó la capucha, mostrando su rostro sonriente- ¡Peeta!- Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de emoción- ¡De verdad eres tú!- Besó sus mejillas repetidas veces- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Sal! ¡Corre!

-¿Qué sucede Madge?- Preguntó asustado un hombre rubio- ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?- Y entonces lo vio- ¿Peeta?

-Así es padre, he venido a veros- Peeta apretó los puños- Sé que la última vez que nos vimos nuestra despedida no fue muy afectuosa y que llevamos años sin vernos, pero necesito vuestra ayuda padre.

-Hijo mío- Haymitch corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza- No sabes cómo te he echado de menos- Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Tantas veces he querido ir a buscarte y pedirte perdón, tantas veces he querido recuperarte, y nunca he tenido el valor para hacerlo.

-¿De verdad os alegráis de verme padre?

-Más que a nada en el mundo- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad- Los invitó a entrar en el pequeño salón- ¿Has dicho que necesitas ayuda?

-Así es, se trata de mi esposa- Haymitch miró a Annie un poco sorprendido por su juventud- No es ella padre, hasta esta noche no podréis conocerla.

-¿Es que viaja por separado?

-No padre, viaja con nosotros- Le relataron todo lo sucedido, Peeta les explicó a su padre y a su hermana todo lo sucedido en su vida desde que se marchó, todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvo al servicio del rey, lo sucedido al volver y conocer a Katniss, su boda, y lo ocurrido tras enterarse su ilustrísima. Por último le contó todo lo sucedido tras el eclipse, el motivo por el que Annie y Beetee viajaban con ellos y por el que ellos se encontraban allí- Estoy desesperado padre.

-¿De verdad pretendes que me crea ese cuento sobre este halcón y sobre ti?

-Siempre fuiste muy escéptico para haberte casado con una bruja- Rio Peeta- De todas formas, no es el primer caso así que ves padre, ambos sabemos que has tratado a más gente con este tipo de problemas- Peeta lo miró con algo de recelo- Esta misma noche lo verás- Miró el sol por la ventana- De hecho, debería salir ya de la casa y encerrarme en el granero.

-¿En el granero? Hermano, tienes una habitación, no necesitas ir al granero.

-Debo hacerlo- Suspiró con pesar- Vosotros esperad aquí y observad a mi bello halcón, después hablad con ella y mañana me decís si seguís opinando lo mismo.

Peeta salió de la casa, se encerró en el granero, se aseguró de que no hubiera un solo lugar por el que poder escapar de allí. Haymitch y Madge miraban a Annie y Beetee buscando una explicación a todo el desvarío de Peeta, pero ellos solo pudieron pedirles que esperaran.

En cuanto el sol desapareció, una luz dorada inundó la sala en la que se encontraban, y ante ellos, gritando de dolor, apareció una mujer completamente desnuda, encogida, agarrándose el vientre. Al desaparecer la luz, la mujer se desplomó en los brazos de Beetee que la esperaban, conociendo ya lo que ocurría tras un mes de marchar juntos.

Annie ayudó a Beetee a sentar a Katniss en un sillón mientras Madge y Haymitch observaban con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver. Annie se apresuró a coger el vestido de Katniss y ayudarle a ponérselo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó Haymitch- Eras un halcón y ahora...

-Ahora se ha convertido en vuestra nuera, señor Mellark.

-¿Señor Mellark?- Preguntó Katniss levantando la mirada con el rostro empapado en sudor mientras el dolor empezaba a desaparecer- ¿Vos sois el padre de Peeta?

-Sí, soy su padre- Tragó saliva- Y por lo que me ha contado, tú debes ser su esposa, Katniss.

-Así es- Katniss se inclinó a un lado, tirando todo lo que contenía su estómago.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Haymitch se arrodilló a su lado preocupado, entonces miró el vientre apenas perceptible y colocó su mano sobre él- ¿Te duele?

-Ahora mismo no, ya se ha pasado el dolor- Suspiró tras haber terminado de vomitar- Pero cuando me transformo en humana siento el más terrible de los dolores en todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Me permitirás que te examine? Soy médico, quizá pueda ayudar.

-Os lo agradezco- Le sonrió Katniss.

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Madge, y allí la revisó por completo, mientras, Madge fue a la cocina acompañada de sus dos visitantes, ambos le contaban lo maravillosa persona que había sido Peeta al ayudarlos y salvarlos, ella sonreía orgullosa, adoraba a su hermano mayor.

Haymitch bajó pensativo, fue hasta la cocina en silencio, se sentó en la silla de madera que quedaba libre y cruzó los brazos, tal y como lo hacía cuando pensaba. Madge le sirvió un té después de haber servido a sus invitados.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?

-No sé muy bien cómo enfocar el embarazo de Katniss- Respondió suspirando- Como humana puedo tratarla pero no sé qué ocurre cuando se transforma en halcón ni si la transformación afecta al bebé.

-Mi señor Peeta ha venido a veros convencido de que solo vos podríais ayudar a la señora Katniss.

-Padre, quizá Peeta se refiriera a... "ella"- Señaló Madge al escuchar el comentario de Beetee.

-Es posible- Suspiró- Y si es así no tendré más remedio que acudir a ella- Bajó la mirada- Se lo debo a Peeta.

-Perdonadme señor- Interrumpió Annie- ¿Quién es "ella"?

-Ella es la mujer que conoce todo lo que se refiere a maleficios y conjuros, la que me conquistó y por la que Peeta y yo discutimos hace muchos años y nos separamos- Haymitch levantó la mirada hacia ellos- Ella es Effie, mi esposa y madre de Madge y Peeta.


	5. 4º Reencuentro

**4º ****Reencuentro**

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta entró en la casa de su padre con rapidez, deseando saber cómo había visto a Katniss, la impresión que le había causado y su opinión ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Encontró a Beetee y Annie dormidos en el salón, echados sobre un sofá y un sillón, escuchó ruido en la cocina y se acercó aceleradamente, allí estaban su padre y su hermana, charlando. Haymitch acariciaba el plumaje del hermoso halcón mientras Madge preparaba el desayuno.

Se adentró en la cocina y se sentó frente a su padre, lo miró a los ojos, preocupado por lo que pudiera haber descubierto.

-¿Cómo está Katniss?- Preguntó ansioso.

-A simple vista está bien pero no podría asegurarlo, no sé cómo pueden afectarle los cambios al bebé, por como sufre al transformarse yo diría que no son buenos.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas más?- Se enfureció- Te he visto tratar a pacientes con casos similares.

-Similares no, Peeta- Haymitch pensó unos segundos- Creo adivinar a que caso te refieres, ¿la esposa del vampiro?- Peeta asintió, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar aquella sangrienta escena- En ese caso, la mujer no cambiaba de forma, el bebé crecía sin problemas, solo tuve que ayudarla a alimentarse y a sacar al pequeño.

-Y tuviste ayuda si mi memoria no me falla- Peeta lo miró con rencor- Madre siempre estaba allí para ayudarte.

-¡Ella fue la que atrajo a todas esas criaturas hasta mí!

-¡Por qué sabía que tú podrías ayudarles!- Golpeó la mesa con furia- Y aunque tú te negabas a aceptar lo que en realidad eran, nunca tuviste reparos en ayudarlos, nunca hasta el día que nos peleamos.

-Fueran lo que fueran, necesitaban ayuda, y yo nunca he sabido negarme a ayudar a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a Finnick?- Lo desafió.

-Ni siquiera a él, lo ayudé, aunque debo admitir que estuve a punto de no hacerlo, curé sus heridas y después lo eché a él y a tu madre.

-Recuerdo bien esa parte- Se puso rígido- ¿Qué pudo hacer madre para que la echaras de esa forma? ¿Madge y yo no merecíamos poder despedirnos de ella? ¿O al menos una explicación?

-Tu madre sabe muy bien el motivo y vosotros lo descubriréis hoy mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Peeta lo miró con desconfianza.

-La única forma de poder ayudar a tu esposa, si es que eso es posible, es que tu madre conozca alguna solución, en cuanto estéis listos iremos en su busca.

Peeta estaba estupefacto ante aquella forma de actuar de su padre, sabía lo que le costaba realizar esa acción, sabía que odiaba a su madre por lo que sucedió el día que Finnick fue a la casa, él no sabía que había sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que los motivos de su padre no eran suficientes para apartar a su madre de ellos.

Pero no quería discutir con él, Haymitch estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tan solo para ayudarlo y él sabía valorar ese acto, así que salió de la cocina y fue a despertar a Annie y a Beetee.

En apenas una hora estuvieron preparados para emprender el viaje, no estaba muy lejos pero era difícil el acceso, el terreno era muy peligroso, lleno de criaturas extrañas.

Haymitch iba en cabeza con Madge subida tras él en su caballo, ambos iban en un precioso caballo negro pura sangre, Peeta y Annie los seguían en el caballo de Peeta, con Katniss posada sobre el hombro de su esposo, Beetee cerraba la marcha subido en su burro. Nadie hablaba, tan solo se oían los cascos de los caballos sobre el camino.

No se detuvieron a comer o descansar, continuaron sin parar hasta llegar junto a un hermoso lago con flores azules en su orilla. Una luz extraña envolvía aquel lugar, un aroma dulce envolvió al pequeño grupo, haciendo que se sintieran adormecidos.

-Poneos esto- Haymitch les tendió a cada uno una pinza de la ropa- No respiréis ese aroma.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Peeta colocándose la pinza en la nariz.

-Porque si lo hacéis caeréis en un profundo sueño del que es casi imposible despertar.

Peeta tomó de su hombro a su precioso halcón y lo tapó con la capa, intentando impedir que respirara el aire.

-¿Y los caballos?- Preguntó Beetee.

-¿Y la señora Katniss?- Añadió Rosalie viendo como Peeta se esforzaba en taparla sin demasiado éxito.

-Los animales no se sienten afectados, solo los humanos.

Continuaron bordeando el lago hasta que a pocos metros de ellos apareció una figura encapuchada. Todos bajaron de sus monturas, preparados para defenderse si era necesario. Rígidos vieron como la figura encapuchada iba hacia ellos, y cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos, Peeta corrió eliminando la distancia que los separaba y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Madre!- Gritó eufórico- ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte!- Giró con ella entre sus brazos.

-Peeta- Sonrió la mujer apartando la capucha que la cubría y mirando a su hijo a los ojos- Creí que no volvería a verte.

-¿Por qué creíste eso madre?

-Sé por qué estás aquí- Le reveló- Cuando marchasteis los dos fuera del reino hace cinco años creí que no volverías, que la maldición os destruiría, y que yo no podría hacer nada por ayudarte.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero... ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Es una larga historia y no conviene contarla aquí- Le tomó la mano- Los árboles tienen oídos y su ilustrísima podría enterarse de que estáis por aquí- Miró al resto del grupo y se centró en la joven que iba delante, que la miraba conteniendo el llanto- Madge, me alegro tanto de verte, has crecido mucho estos años, eres toda una mujer- Le sonrió.

-Gracias madre- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti cariño.

-Hola Effie- La saludó Haymitch desde la distancia.

-Me sorprende encontrarte aquí- Le confesó- Creí que no vendrías nunca después de lo que pensaste.

-¡Se lo que vi Effie! ¡No intentes confundirme!

-Yo no pretendo tal cosa, pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen- Se giró hacia Peeta, dándole la espalda a Haymitch- Si me acompañáis, iremos a mi casa, Finnick habrá preparado algo de comer y Prim está ansiosa por conoceros.

-¿Prim? ¿Quién es Prim?- Preguntó Haymitch algo descolocado.

-La hija de Finnick.

En silencio siguieron a pie a Effie, tuvieron que caminar un rato, alejándose del lago, adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque. Y por fin, ante ellos apareció una casita, no muy grande pero realmente acogedora.

-¡Effie!- Gritó una vocecita de niña, y todos se quedaron parados al ver a una niña con la parte inferior de su cuerpo de caballo correr hacia la mujer con una sonrisa y abrazarla- ¡Por fin has llegado!

-Siento la tardanza Prim, pero tenía que ir a su encuentro.

-¿Son ellos?- Preguntó la niña mirando con curiosidad a sus acompañantes.

-Sí, son ellos- Effie miró a los demás- Esta es Prim, la pequeña centauro que vive conmigo desde hace 9 años.

-¿De dónde ha salido? Hace 9 años ella no estaba.

-Si estaba, era por ella por quien me marchaba- Le informó Effie a Haymitch- Y cuando tú creíste que yo estaba en la cama con otro, en realidad estaba con ella, cuidándola, estaba muy enferma.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo explicaste?

-No me diste oportunidad- Le dijo Effie con dolor- Estabas convencido de lo que habías visto y no dabas opción a explicaciones.

-Ahora estoy dispuesto a escucharte... Si aún quieres hacerlo...

**Hola a todos, siento el retraso, pero voy de cabeza, entre el verano y mis peques no paro, pero nunca abandono una historia así que os pido paciencia.**

**Bueno, en compensación tenéis dos capítulos, espero que os hayan gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.  
**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. 5º Finnick

**5º Finnick**

Effie le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Haymitch pero no le respondió, abrazada a Prim caminó hacia la casa, los demás los seguían de cerca pero en silencio, notando la tensión en el ambiente. Haymitch estaba especialmente serio, parecía meditar algo que solo él sabía.

Al traspasar el umbral de la casa, un dulce olor a lavanda los invadió causándoles una agradable sensación de bienestar, el interior de la casa era tan acogedor que no pudieron hacer más que sonreír.

-Prim, cariño, ¿por qué no le dices a tu padre que salga? Tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Claro Effie- Le sonrió la chiquilla caminando hacia la cocina.

-Tomad asiento por favor- Todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña chimenea.

Finnick entró segundos después con Prim abrazada a la cintura de su padre. Beetee y Annie observaron con curiosidad al padre de la niña, era un centauro, grande, corpulento, pero con un rostro afable. Era muy parecido a la niña.

-¿Ha llegado el momento?- Effie asintió- Está bien- Sonrió Finnick- Prim, cielo, ve a tu habitación, los mayores tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

-Claro papá- La niña se despidió y salió hacia su habitación.

-Finnick, Haymitch está dispuesto a escuchar lo que sucedió la noche que nació Prim.

-¿En serio?- Finnick miró al hombre rubio a los ojos- Es todo un detalle viniendo de él.

-Cuéntales tu historia, ya es hora de que se acabe toda esta situación.

-Tienes razón- Finnick miró a Haymitch- Conocí a Effie a través de un viejo amigo que había sido tratado por usted, el vampiro Berth y su esposa Ally- Haymitch asintió, los demás escuchaban con mucha atención- Effie vino hasta donde yo estaba en cuanto se enteró de que necesitaba su ayuda, mi esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz y lo estaba pasando mal- Finnick bajó la mirada- Ya habéis visto a Prim, ella es la primera centauro mujer que existe, nunca antes había sucedido, normalmente para ser centauro hay que ser varón... Mags murió al traer al mundo a Prim, y mi niña nació con problemas para respirar- Suspiró al recordar aquellos tormentosos días- La familia de Mags me acusó de haber matado a su hija y vinieron a por mí, conseguí escapar de ellos pero gravemente herido, Effie estaba ocupada cuidando de Prim así que decidí visitar a Haymitch Mellark, el marido de Effie, y pedir su ayuda- Finnick volvió a mirar al hombre- No sé si recordará aquella noche, pero para mí sigue viva en mis recuerdos.

-Claro que la recuerdo, cuando me dijiste que Effie estaba en tu casa me sentí a morir.

-Recuerdo su rostro con total nitidez mientras curaba mis heridas, y lo que pensó cuando vio a Effie tumbada en la cama de mi casa- Finnick tenía los ojos llorosos- Ella solo intentaba ayudar a Prim, nunca le fue infiel.

Haymitch se quedó sin habla, recordando aquel momento, como había ido con Finnick a su casa en busca de Effie, y como se había enfurecido al verla tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, creyendo que esperaba a Finnick. Ahora se sentía como un auténtico estúpido, había culpado a Effie, a su adorada esposa, la había acusado de adulterio, tirándola de casa, apartándola de sus hijos, mancillando su honor ante el pueblo entero. Unas lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos, se sentía el ser más vil de la tierra.

-No sé qué podría deciros para compensar tanto daño...

-Para mí es suficiente con que sepa que Effie no hizo nada de lo que deba arrepentirse- Finnick le dedicó una leve sonrisa- El pasado no se puede cambiar, solo podemos aceptarlo e intentar conseguir la felicidad.

-Finnick tiene razón, no le demos más vueltas al pasado, cuando todo acabe podremos pensar en que va a suceder en el futuro- Effie le tomó la mano con fuerza dándole un poco de esperanza, diciéndole que no todo estaba perdido en su relación- Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en Peeta y en Katniss

-Tienes razón, perdonadme.

-Déjame que le eche un vistazo- Le pidió Effie a Peeta, este alargó el brazo en el que estaba posada Katniss en su forma de halcón y la observó detenidamente. Estuvo largo tiempo mirándola, pensando, poniendo a Peeta nervioso por su tardanza.

-¿Se puede hacer algo madre?

-Solo veo una solución y no me gusta lo más mínimo- Effie miró a su hijo- Estoy intentando vislumbrar otra solución.

-¿Cuál es la que no te gusta, madre?

-La única forma de que Katniss acabara su embarazo sin contratiempo sería acelerándolo, haciendo que el bebé crezca más deprisa- Effie suspiró- Nunca he hecho algo parecido, he oído de gente que lo ha hecho pero en algunas ocasiones no ha funcionado como debía... Es muy arriesgado.

-¿No hay más opciones?- Peeta estaba desesperado, aterrado al pensar en que no saliera bien.

-Intento ver otra solución, pero no la hayo- Effie miró a su hijo, encontrando en su mirada temor- Puede que cuando la vea esta noche encuentre alguna solución distinta, pero no lo sabré hasta que no la vea.

-¿Y deberá pasar de nuevo por la transformación? Cada día que pasa es peor para ella y no sabemos cómo estará afectando al niño.

-Escúchame Peeta, al menos esta noche deberá transformarse de nuevo, decidamos lo que decidamos- Effie lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos fijamente- Hijo, si no veo otra solución, lo haré esta misma noche, cuanto menos tardemos mejor.

-Está bien- Los ojos de Peeta se anegaron en lágrimas solo de pensar en que algo malo pudiera sucederle a Katniss o a su hijo.

-Madre, ¿cómo supiste de la maldición de Peeta y Katniss?- Preguntó Madge con curiosidad.

-De la misma forma que su ilustrísima se entera de lo que ocurre en el reino, mediante la magia y las cosas que lo rodean- Todos prestaron atención de nuevo- Yo sabía que Peeta estaba al servicio de la corona en el ejército, y al enterarme que volvía de una misión quise saber cómo estaba así que utilicé mi magia para escuchar en todo el palacio, fue así como me enteré de que se habían casado y que el obispo Snow había hecho un pacto con el diablo para separarlos- Effie bajó la mirada y su voz se quebró- Intenté contactar con vosotros, lo intenté por todos los medios, pero os marchasteis antes de que lo consiguiera- Empezó a sollozar- No sabes como he rezado porque estuvierais bien, le supliqué a Dios que os ayudara.

-Estamos bien mamá- Peeta la abrazó con fuerza, llorando con ella- Estamos bien, juntos y ahora contigo.

-Lo sé- Le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad- Y doy gracias a Dios por eso.

-Mi señor Peeta, el sol se está poniendo.

-Ya voy Beetee- Peeta soltó a su madre- Hoy me va a costar más que nunca estar fuera, pero es lo mejor.

-Puede que haya una forma de que estés esta noche con Katniss, por así decirlo.

-¿Estar con ella? ¿Cómo?- A Peeta se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Tengo un tónico que puede hacer que mantengas tu mente aunque seas un lobo, seguirás siendo tú, serás consciente de lo que haces a pesar de no tener el cuerpo que tienes ahora.

-¿Eso es posible? ¿De verdad?

-Hace mucho que no la utilizo pero no debería haber perdido su efecto- Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus pócimas- Tómatela fuera, espera a transformarte en lobo, y si ha hecho efecto, rasca la puerta tres veces, entonces te dejaremos entrar.

-¡Gracias mamá!- La abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, cogió el frasco de entre sus manos y salió a esperar la puesta de sol.

Annie fue con Effie y con Katniss en su forma de halcón hasta una habitación, los dos esperaron a que se pusiera el sol para ayudar a Katniss en cuanto se transformado, a partir de esa noche todo iba a cambiar.

**Hola a todos, **

**siento mucho el retraso, he estado fuera todo el mes, aprovechando el verano con mis peques y donde estaba no tenía internet, pero siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, nunca voy a dejar una historia a medias, me dan mucha rabia las personas que hacen eso porque me parece una falta de consideración hacia sus lectores, sea cuando sea, tarden lo que tarden, creo que todo escritor debe acabar su obra.**

**La verdad es que no sé porque no he subido antes de irme este capítulo, lo tenía escrito, pero se me pasó. En compensación os subo dos capítulos seguidos.  
**

**El resto de historias las iré actualizando a lo largo de la semana, por favor, tener paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros comentarios y vuestros favoritos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. 6º Gran acontecimiento

**6º Gran acontecimiento**

El sol fue bajando por el horizonte hasta desaparecer por completo, llegando la noche de nuevo, una luz plateada cubrió el cuerpo de Peeta, convirtiéndolo una vez más en un lobo, pero algo había cambiado, por primera vez desde hacía 5 años, Peeta fue consciente de que era de noche, de que la luz de la luna estaba iluminando todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Se acercó a un pequeño charco en el que pudo comprobar que era un lobo como todas las noches, lo que quería decir que la pócima de su madre había resultado y era totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Con algo más de ánimo encima, se acercó a la puerta y rascó tres veces, tal y como le había dicho su madre que hiciera, de inmediato, la puerta se abrió, dejándole paso al interior de la casa. Al entrar vio que quien le había abierto era su hermana, que le dedicó una sonrisa y lo guio al piso superior.

Allí fue donde se derrumbó por completo, su adorada esposa parecía enferma, tenía el rostro pálido y sudoroso, Beetee la tenía entre sus brazos mientras Annie le colocaba el vestido. Una vez estuvo vestida la tumbaron la cama que Finnick había colocado allí para ella.

Peeta se acercó hasta la cama y lamió suavemente la mano de Katniss en señal de apoyo. Ella giró la mirada hacia él y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo allí.

-¿Peeta?- Su respuesta fue otro lametón en la mano- ¿Pero cómo...?

-Le di un brebaje para que pudiera estar a tu lado esta noche, creo que lo necesitarás.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué voy a necesitarlo esta noche más que de costumbre?- Katniss miró a la mujer que había junto a la cama.

-Mi nombre es Effie y soy la madre de Peeta- Le dedicó una sonrisa- He estado intentando encontrar una solución a la situación en la que te encuentras, y por desgracia solo veo una- Effie miró a Katniss a los ojos- Lo único que se me ocurre es acelerar tu embarazo para asegurarme de que no sufrís ningún daño los dos, pero es muy peligroso, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal, por eso quiero examinarte primero, esa será la última opción, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si Peeta no ha puesto pegas yo tampoco las pondré.

Effie sonrió y con la ayuda de Haymitch comprobó el estado de Katniss y del bebé, Peeta no se separó de la cama en ningún momento, escuchando todo lo que decían sus padres con respecto a su amada, después de un rato evaluando la situación, por fin habló Effie.

-Lamento decir esto, pero no veo otra opción, vamos a tener que acelerar el embarazo y provocar el parto para esta misma noche.

-¿Tanto?- Katniss se tensó- ¿Esta noche?

-Me temo que si querida, no se cuánto tiempo aguantará tu cuerpo la transformación y el embarazo a la vez, cada día que pasa estás más débil y no podemos arriesgarnos a esperar más tiempo y que tu cuerpo no resista el parto.

-Está bien- Katniss acarició el pelaje de Peeta- ¿Estarás a mi lado?- En respuesta, él frotó su hocico contra su brazo, dándole a entender que no se apartaría de su lado.

Effie fue hasta el estante en el que tenía los brebajes, fue lentamente mezclando lo que necesitaba hasta que tuvo listo el de Katniss, se lo dio y se sentó a su lado.

-Los demás deberíais salir, no va a ser agradable.

-Effie tiene razón- Concordó con ella Haymitch- Es mejor que os quedéis fuera.

-Marchad con Prim, ella os llevará a un lugar tranquilo y seguro hasta que todo acabe- Les indicó Finnick.

Beetee, Annie y Madge salieron en busca de Prim, que los llevó a un pequeño cobertizo a unos pocos metros de la casa, cerró la puerta y encendió una candela para iluminar el lugar. Allí permanecieron charlando, preguntándole cosas a la pequeña sobre la vida que llevaban allí y sobre Effie, especialmente Madge, que quería saber todo lo que su madre había pasado desde que su padre la había echado de casa.

Durante algunas horas, Katniss notó de forma muy brusca los cambios que en su cuerpo sucedían debido a la aceleración del embarazo, su vientre creció rápidamente, sus pechos se hincharon, provocándole dolor, le costaba respirar ante el crecimiento del bebé, pero soportó todo eso con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo y poder traerlo al mundo.

A pocas horas del amanecer, Haymitch utilizó algunas de sus medicinas para provocar el parto de Katniss, y de inmediato, ella empezó a sentir las intensas contracciones que iniciaban el parto.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así de rápido y que no pueda calmar el dolor que sientes- Se disculpó Haymitch- Pero nos queda poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Katniss un momento que pudo respirar tras una contracción- Solo quiero que mi hijo nazca sano, da igual por lo que tenga que pasar.

Peeta permanecía junto a ella, impotente, sin poder hacer o decir nada para darle aliento, simplemente podía darle algún lametón en la mano de vez en cuando para infundirle ánimos, y aunque él no lo sabía, para Katniss eso era como tenerlo cogiendo su mano y ayudándola.

Haymitch volvió a revisar a Katniss y cuando comprobó que estaba lista para empezar a empujar, Effie se colocó junto a Katniss y la ayudó a empujar mientras Haymitch se centraba en el pequeño bebé. Ninguno supo el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero de pronto, un llanto fuerte irrumpió en la estancia, haciendo que Katniss soltara un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Mira Katniss, esta es tu niña- Dijo Haymitch colocándole a la niña en los brazos.

-Mira Peeta- Katniss giró un poco y colocó a la niña a ras de la cama para que Peeta pudiera verla bien- Es nuestra pequeña Willow.

Katniss soltó una pequeña lágrima, Peeta soltó otra a pesar de estar en su forma lobuna, y en el mismo instante que ambas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, una luz los iluminó a los dos, cegando a Effie y Haymitch.

Al desvanecerse la luz, ambos quedaron completamente impactados, a pesar de que aún no había amanecido, Peeta volvía a tener su apariencia humana, y Katniss seguía siendo humana también.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- Preguntó Katniss alargando la mano hacia él aguantando las lágrimas. Peeta alargó su mano hacia la de ella y cuando sus dedos se tocaron, Peeta no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus labios y besarlos con pasión mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

-Sí, soy yo, mi amor- Peeta la soltó y miró a su hija- Y esta es nuestra princesita, Willow.

Aun conmocionados por lo que acababa de suceder, Haymitch y Effie reaccionaron rápidamente, Haymitch tapó la desnudez de su hijo con una manta mientras Effie se apresuraba en buscar algo para fortalecer a Katniss tras el parto tan difícil que acababa de tener.

Sin embargo, ellos dos solo se miraban sonrientes, incapaces de apartar sus miradas el uno del otro, con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza y con su hermosa hija entre ellos. Las lágrimas caían descontroladas de las mejillas de ambos, después de cinco años de maldición, por fin estaban juntos sin necesitar un eclipse.

Lentamente, Katniss fue cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada, ni siquiera había llegado a probar el tónico que Effie le estaba preparando. Peeta, asustado, levantó la mirada de su esposa y miró a sus padres.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?

-No te preocupes Peeta, toda mujer queda exhausta al dar a luz- Le aclaró Haymitch- Y piensa en que Katniss ha sufrido más al haber adelantado tan drásticamente el embarazo- Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- Si me dejas, comprobaré que no hay ningún problema, pero estoy casi seguro de que está bien.

-¿Y Willow? ¿Cómo está ella?

-De la niña me encargo yo, ¿de acuerdo?- Effie entró con el tónico y lo colocó junto a la cama- Tú acompaña a Finnick, él te dará ropa limpia que ponerte, y deberías darte un baño, estás muy tenso.

-Ven conmigo- Le indicó Finnick.

Peeta lo siguió al exterior de la casa por la parte trasera, allí había una pequeña habitación que daba al exterior, era la habitación de Finnick, le indicó donde había ropa limpia y le ayudó a preparar el baño.

-Gracias.

-No hay que darlas- Sonrió Finnick- Aunque no fue del mismo modo- Se lo que se siente al pensar que vas a perder a los seres queridos, Effie es una mujer maravillosa y muy competente, tu hija estará en perfecto estado, y tú mujer no ha mostrado signos de dolor y sufrimiento, estoy seguro de que saldrán las dos adelante.

-Agradezco mucho tus palabras, más sabiendo lo que pasaste al nacer tu hija, tú sí que comprendes como me siento- Finnick asintió- Y también debo darte las gracias por no dejar sola a mi madre, aunque es fuerte, necesita afecto, siempre ha tenido la necesidad de mostrar su afecto a los demás.

-Sí, Effie irradia amor por cada poro de su piel- Finnick le sonrió de nuevo- Ahora te dejaré solo para que te asees, estaré en la puerta si necesitas algo.

Peeta se lavó a fondo en lugares donde hacía tiempo que no se lavaba, se afeitó la barba que comenzaba a salir, se vistió con las túnicas y pantalones que Finnick tenía allí y salió, pareciendo un hombre totalmente distinto.

Al salir ya había amanecido, y aunque él no había experimentado ningún cambio físico, temía que Katniss si lo hubiera hecho, así que corrió al interior de la casa de nuevo, seguido de cerca por Finnick. Al entrar se encontró con Katniss dormida sobre la cama, con el rostro angelical, mostrando el cansancio tras haber soportado la noche con valentía.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

-Iré a buscar a los demás mientras habláis- Anunció Finnick y salió.

-Katniss está bien, agotada, podría dormir más de un día, pero su cuerpo lo necesita, ha agotado todas sus fuerzas esta noche.

-Y tu pequeña niña está perfectamente- Dijo Effie acercándosela a él- No ha habido ningún efecto en ella, al menos ninguno que deba preocuparte.

-¿Ninguno que deba preocuparme? ¿Qué efectos ha tenido en ella?- Peeta se puso nervioso.

-Tranquilízate, ya te he dicho que está bien- Se la colocó en los brazos con cuidado, Peeta se puso nervioso al ver lo pequeña que era en sus brazos- Siéntate y te explicaré lo que he visto- Él obedeció de inmediato, se sentó junto a la cama de Katniss y miró a su hija- La niña es normal salvo en los ojos, fíjate en sus ojos- Peeta los miró atentamente.

Al principio no observó nada extraño, eran unos ojos muy hermosos, de un color grisáceo muy parecido al de Katniss, con un brillo especial que te hacía encandilarte con ella nada más verla. Pero al quedarse mirando los ojos, vio como de pronto la pupila de la niña se hacía alargada en lugar de circular y miraba de un modo diferente.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede en los ojos?

-Ha adquirido algunas facultades de Katniss cuando era un halcón- Le explicó- Cuando pone los ojos de esa manera, está observándolo todo, y no me refiero a que presta más atención, tiene la mirada tan desarrollada como un halcón- Le explicó lo mejor que pudo- Puede que tenga alguna facultad más adquirida a través de la transformación que sufría Katniss, e incluso puede que tenga algo de tu transformación, pero serán cambios pequeños, nada que deba preocuparte.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente- Abrazó a su hijo- Enhorabuena Peeta, eres padre, y tienes una hija preciosa.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente al pensar en ello, apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, solo había pensado en que Katniss sobreviviera, y aunque pensaba en la niña, aún no había asimilado que era su hija, su pequeño tesoro, concebido a pesar de las adversidades que se les habían presentado, un milagro como pocos había.

A los pocos minutos entraron Madge, Beetee y Annie, seguidos de Prim y Finnick, al ver a Katniss como humana tendida en la cama a pesar de la luz del sol se quedaron paralizados, nadie entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Finnick nos ha dicho que ha venido al mundo una hermosa niña- Sonrió Madge acercándose a su hermano para ver a su sobrina- ¿Están las dos bien?

-Eso parece- Sonrió su hermano.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Beetee sin dejar de mirar a Katniss- La señora Katniss es humana, ¿cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé, yo estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros.

-Creo que yo tengo la respuesta- Habló Effie- Veréis, el tipo de maldición que había echado su ilustrísima, por lo general es muy efectivo, hace que dos personas que se aman no puedan verse jamás, la mayoría, al pasar el primer mes separados no soporta la situación y, o bien se suicida o bien va a ver al culpable de dicha maldición, sin llegar a saber nunca que con un eclipse cada ciertos años podrían verse- Todos escuchaban atentos- Pero vosotros os mantuvisteis unidos a pesar de la maldición, aguantasteis cinco años hasta que el eclipse os juntó, y de esa unión ha nacido esta niña tan especial- Effie acarició la mejilla de su nieta- Nadie podía prever que sucedería al nacer la niña porque nunca antes había sucedido nada igual- Miró a su hijo a los ojos- Al concebir a esta niña, os habéis unido de nuevo a través de ella, y se ha roto la maldición por si sola.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ni la señora Katniss ni el señor Peeta volverán a cambiar?

-Exacto Annie- Effie abrazó a su hijo feliz- Los dos vuelven a ser los mismos de antes de que el consejero los maldijera.

Un enorme viento se levantó y abrió todas las ventanas, entró en la casa, envolvió a todos los presentes y salió igual que había entrado, cerrando todas las ventanas a su paso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso madre?- Preguntó Madge algo asustada.

-Algo terrible, su ilustrísima lo sabe todo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Cato!- Gritó el consejero desde la sala del trono, dando vueltas sin parar- ¡CATO VEN AQUÍ!

-Aquí esto, su ilustrísima.

-¡Prepara las tropas! ¡Salimos al amanecer!- Ordenó con severidad- ¡Se dónde se encuentra Mellark y debemos apresurarnos!

-¿Por qué mi señor?

-¡Katniss acaba de dar a luz a su hija! ¡A pesar de mi maldición han concebido un hijo!- Estaba furioso- ¡Lo mataré, me quedaré con la bella Katniss y le arrancaré el corazón a la niña!

-Señor, solo es una niña...- Snow lo miró con fuego en los ojos- Mi señor, ¿el rey Cinna está de acuerdo con todo esto?

-¡El rey Cinna no tiene ni idea de nada y así debe seguir! ¿¡Ha quedado claro!?

-Si mi señor, de inmediato preparo a la guardia.

Cato salió de la sala de audiencias y fue a las caballerizas, allí lo esperaba su esposa, Clove. La besó con fuerza y le susurró algo al oído, esta asintió y salió cabalgando veloz, debía apresurarse o sería demasiado tarde.

Cato suspiró sonoramente antes de encaminarse al cuartel de la guardia y transmitir las órdenes había recibido de su ilustrísima, pronto empezaría la peor batalla conocida por el hombre.

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el siguiente**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros comentarios y vuestros favoritos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. 7º El plan de Cato

**7º El plan de Cato**

"_La hora de la verdad ha llegado,_

_el que abusa del poder recibirá su merecido._

_Todo aquel que quiera que se haga justicia_

_que se levante en armas contra el tirano,_

_que se reúna con el resto de rebeldes,_

_el lugar de encuentro será el cementerio sombrío,_

_los que estén allí de hoy a dentro de siete días combatiremos._

_La justicia vencerá y pronto viviremos libres"._

Ese era el mensaje que Clove iba dejando en la puerta de cada casa en toda la capital y los pueblos cercanos. Ella cabalgaba veloz por los caminos, se adentraba en bosques, pantanos, pueblos fantasma, territorio de ladrones, cuevas... El mensaje era claro y esperaba que la gente respondiera.

Durante tres días cabalgó por aquellos lares, recorriendo todos los terrenos que le fue posible antes de dirigirse al cementerio que se nombraba en las notas. Durante los días siguientes esperó allí pacientemente, pero no apareció nadie, el último día, ya pensando que nadie acudiría a la llamada que había hecho, una multitud apareció de entre las sombras, y no solo pueblerinos, también criaturas que la mayoría temía más que al mismo diablo.

-Gracias por venir, no esperaba que fuerais tantos.

-Hemos venido más por curiosidad que por otra cosa- Habló un anciano que se acercó a donde ella estaba- ¿Qué significa esa nota?

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha oído hablar de Katniss y Peeta Mellark?

-¡Yo sí!- Habló una de las criaturas que se quedaba escondida entre las sombras- Peeta es hijo del doctor Haymitch Mellark y su esposa Effie, es el hijo mayor que se marchó hace varios años a combatir en nombre del rey Cinna y que a su regreso fue traicionado por este, al saber que se había desposado con la mujer a la que él pretendía.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- Se apresuró a responder Clove- Es cierto que Peeta y Katniss fueron traicionados, al igual que todos nosotros, pero no por el rey Cinna, sino por su ilustrísima, el obispo Cornelius Snow.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Los guardias nos quitan la comida y el dinero en nombre de rey!

-Su ilustrísima está actuando a espaldas del rey en toda la región, ha conseguido que él no reciba ninguna noticia negativa nuestra por medio de la magia oscura- Explicó ella- Pero su majestad ha sido avisado, pronto vendrá en nuestra ayuda, y una vez vea lo que su ilustrísima hace aquí, no podrá hacer nada para protegerse.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso humana?- Habló otra de las criaturas.

-Porque mi marido es el capitán de la guardia de su majestad y él ha sido quien me ha pedido que os encontrara, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, el obispo va a utilizar a su guardia para capturar al matrimonio Mellark y a todos los que estén con él.

-Sigo sin entender porque debo arriesgar mi vida por nadie, da lo mismo que sea el rey o el obispo, nosotros somos unos simples campesinos, poco podemos hacer.

-Antes os he preguntado si conocéis la historia de Katniss y Peeta Mellark- Clove miró a los hombres y mujeres que allí había- Si os lo he preguntado ha sido porque debéis saber la verdad antes de decidir combatir o no- Se hizo el silencio- Peeta y Katniss se casaron a escondidas hace cinco años porque su ilustrísima intentaba drogar y manejar a Katniss, igual que ha hecho con tantas otras chicas, para llevarla primero a su cama y desposarla en contra de su voluntad después, al descubrir la unión sagrada que habían hecho ellos los maldijo, los condenó a no verse nunca, durante el día ella se convertía en un halcón y durante la noche él en un lobo, de esa forma, nunca podrían verse- Todos escuchaban en absoluto silencio- Lo que el obispo no sospechó es que a pesar de su hechizo, ellos seguirían juntos y amándose como el primer día- Clove vio en los ojos de los ahí presentes intriga por saber que había sucedido- Después de cinco años sin verse ni una sola vez, durante el último eclipse, los dos fueron humanos durante apenas unas horas, pudiendo amarse como la primera vez, y de esa unión ha nacido una hermosa niña, única en el mundo, humana pero con rasgos de halcón y de lobo, y han conseguido romper la maldición- La gente exclamó sorprendida- El obispo ha averiguado donde se encuentran y que la niña existe y ha mandado al ejército para que aprese a todos los que estén con Peeta y Katniss, pretende matar a la niña, y a todos los demás, y condenar a Katniss a una vida a su lado, siendo manejada por él- La gente quedó expectante tras el relato- Si os he contado esto es porque por mucho que hayamos sufrido nosotros, Peeta y Katniss lo han sufrido mucho más, y aun así han seguido adelante, a pesar de incrementar el rencor y la ira del obispo, ellos han ido por todo el reino ayudando a gente a pesar de su condición, y ahora necesitan de nuestra ayuda, es el momento de que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran, ha llegado el momento de que nos unamos y le hagamos pagar a Cornelius Snow todo el daño que ha hecho.

-Yo combatiré- Habló una de las criaturas, dando un paso hacia la luz de las antorchas, mostrando su rostro pálido, sus colmillos puntiagudos saliendo por encima de sus labios, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre- Mi nombre es Morgan, yo le debo mucho a Haymitch y Effie Mellark, ellos salvaron la vida de mi esposa humana y de mi hijo, y ahora ha llegado el momento de que pague mi deuda- Dijo orgulloso- Mi gente peleará para enfrentar a ese malnacido y mandarlo al infierno.

-¡Yo conocí a Lady Halcón!- Gritó un licántropo- ¡Ella curó mis heridas sin importarle mi condición licántropa! ¡Su esposo merodeaba cerca de donde ella estaba convertido en lobo, pudo matarla al verla si llega a encontrarla fuera de su escondite, y a pesar de ello, Lady Halcón me ayudó a esconderme y a sanar! ¡Vi cómo se convertía en halcón ante mis propios ojos!- El licántropo hablaba lleno de orgullo- Mi gente y yo pelearemos por ella, un ser tan puro como ella no merece ese destino- De esa forma fueron sumándose las diferentes criaturas oscuras que allí había.

-¿Y vosotros?- Preguntó Clove al pueblo- ¿Vais a luchar?

Un gran grito de guerra resonó en respuesta, y de esa forma comenzó la rebelión contra el obispo. Se organizaron para que la noticia se extendiera al resto del reino, en una semana se enfrentarían al responsable de su desdicha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los guardias del obispo, guiados por su capitán, Cato, iban con las caras tapadas atravesando el bosque encantado en el que el obispo les había dicho que se encontraban. A poca distancia se divisaba una casita acogedora, que era donde sospechaba que se encontraban.

Los guardias rodearon la casa sigilosamente, esperando órdenes, Cato decidió entrar solo primero, no quería ningún derramamiento de sangre así que entró desarmado. No se escuchaba nada así que entró avisando.

-Soy el capitán de la guardia de su ilustrísima, Cato, tengo órdenes para apresar a todos los que se encuentren en esta casa, los guardias han rodeado la casa, por favor, salgan y nadie resultará herido- nadie respondió. Cato caminó hacia lo que creía que era el salón, de donde parecía salir una tenue luz. Abrió la puerta y los encontró a todos sentados, con los rostros sombríos pero dispuestos a dejarse llevar.

-Debí suponer que serías tú quien vendría- Sonrió irónicamente Peeta- Debes estar disfrutando del momento.

-Todo lo contrario, estos últimos meses he averiguado cosas que me han hecho reflexionar y ver todo lo que ha sucedido en esta parte del reino de otra forma- Cato se acercó a Peeta- Debo llevaros a palacio.

-Deja que ellos se vayan, iré sin replica ante el obispo, pero deja a mi familia al margen de todo esto- Peeta no apartaba la mirada de su niñita, dormida en su regazo- Katniss y Willow no han hecho nada malo.

-Lo sé, y sé que tú tampoco, ni ninguno de ellos- Señaló al resto- Pero tengo órdenes que no puedo ignorar, por favor, venid conmigo, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

-Si vamos contigo no tenemos salvación- Suspiró Peeta poniéndose en pie- Pero no tenemos elección, ahora mismo no disponemos de nada para poder resistirnos a que nos apreses.

-Lo lamento de verdad, aunque no lo creas.

Peeta colocó a Willow en los brazos de Katniss, que lloraba con amargura, y luego las cargó a las dos, saliendo hacia la entrada de la casa, los demás lo siguieron sin decir una palabra. Uno de los guardias iba a coger a Katniss de los brazos de Peeta, pero Cato se lo impidió, subió a Peeta en un caballo y le permitió llevar a su esposa y a su hija.

Effie y Annie subieron al lomo de Finnick maniatadas, Finnick y Prim fueron amarrados de las muñecas y conducidos tras los caballos, Haymitch y Beetee iban en otro caballo, y Madge compartió montura con Cato, de esa manera fueron llevados hacia el palacio, donde el guardia que custodiaba las mazmorras los esperaba.

-Su ilustrísima ha dado órdenes de que la prisionera Katniss sea llevada a sus aposentos- Un guardia la arrancó de los brazos de Peeta, le quitó a la niña para dársela a su padre bruscamente.

-¡No! ¡Soltadla!- Gritó Peeta intentando ir hacia ella, pero Cato lo detuvo.

-No seas estúpido, piensa en tu hija- Peeta miró a su hija y llorando enfocó la vista de nuevo en Katniss.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Le aseguró ella- Cuida de ella y recuerda que te quiero- El guardia la alejó de allí.

-No, por favor...- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de verla desaparecer.

-Entrad en los calabozos por favor- Les pidió Cato.

Lentamente los condujo a las mazmorras, el obispo había dado órdenes de no ponerlos a todos juntos, así que Peeta fue encerrado en la más profunda de las mazmorras junto a su niña. Haymitch y Effie compartieron mazmorra en el ala oeste, Madge y Beetee en el ala este, y Finnick, Annie y Prim fueron llevados al ala norte.

No llevaban mucho tiempo allí dentro cuando el obispo Snow apareció ante la mazmorra de Peeta, al verlo allí, decaído, con la niña en brazos, no pudo hacer más que reírse con mucho entusiasmo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tengo aquí, el gran guerrero Peeta Mellark por fin encerrado- Rio con ganas- Después de tantos años al fin estás donde te corresponde, nunca debiste quitarme lo que me pertenecía.

-¡Katniss nunca te ha pertenecido!

-Eso es cierto, nunca conseguí que cayera bajo mi control, es una joven muy fuerte y testaruda- Sonrió con malicia- Puede que por eso me guste tanto.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-¿Tocarla? Haré mucho más que eso- Se acercó a los barrotes- Voy a tomarla, voy a unirme a ella, y tú morirás sabiendo que ella será mía para siempre.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te haré pagar todo el daño que nos has hecho!

-Lo dudo mucho, dentro de unos días, tú, esa mocosa que tienes ahí y el resto de tus seres queridos moriréis- Sonrió más ampliamente al ver su cara de espanto al pensar en su hija muriendo- Primero mataré a la pequeña ahogándola en la fuente de la plaza mayor, delante de tus ojos, y después, en esa misma plaza, os decapitaré uno a uno.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré antes de dejar que dañes a cualquiera de mis seres queridos!

Pero Snow ya no lo escuchaba, se alejaba lentamente de allí con una sola cosa en su mente, la hermosa Katniss, caminaba hacia sus aposentos dispuesto a hacerla suya esa misma noche, iba a hacerle pagar su traición, obligándola a traicionar a su propio esposo.

Al comprobar que el obispo se había alejado lo suficiente, Cato se acercó a la mazmorra de Peeta, lo vio llorando con desesperación, mirando a su niña, dormidita en una cama de heno, cubierta con su capa para hacerla más blanda y limpia.

-Nadie que te viera ahora diría que eres el mismo hombre fuerte y valiente que dirigía al ejército del rey ocupando mi lugar.

-Si has venido a reírte de mí adelante, poco me importa lo que pienses- Respondió tajante.

-Anímate, que tengo la solución a todos tus problemas.

-¿No me digas?- Preguntó irónicamente.

-Así es, en este momento, mi esposa está preparando un ejército con todos los hombres y criaturas del reino que han sido perjudicadas por el consejero, todos ellos van a luchar por vosotros- Le tendió una carta- Hay viejos amigos de tus padres en el ejército- Sonrió al ver como la cara de Peeta se iluminaba- El día de la ejecución, todos estarán infiltrados entre los guardias y los pueblerinos, y cuando reciban tu señal, entrarán en combate.

-¿Mi señal?

-Así es, tú decidirás cual es la señal, y tú mismo la darás- Sonrió complacido al ver que Peeta comprendía lo que estaban haciendo- Pronto acabará todo.

-No para todo el mundo- Peeta bajó la mirada-Katniss está en los aposentos de Snow, ella no podrá defenderse de él, ya no, está muy débil, aun no se ha recuperado del parto.

-No te apures por eso, yo me encargaré de tener al obispo ocupado, voy a hacer que tema hasta a su propia sombra.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Peeta un poco sorprendido- Creí que no te caía bien.

-Cuando te marchaste hace cinco años, el obispo nos hizo creer que habías atentado contra el rey, tú siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, y pensar que me habías fallado de esa manera me hizo sentir un rencor increíble, por eso, al descubrir la verdad he hecho todo lo posible por compensar mi desconfianza en ti.

-Te lo agradezco, eres un buen hombre, y cuando esto acabe, si salimos con vida, prometo compensarte por ello- Cato sonrió y estrechó la mano de Peeta con fuerza- Una pregunta más- Peeta le dio las cartas de nuevo- ¿Por qué el emblema que utilizan es un halcón blanco?

-Tu esposa es su símbolo, el halcón representa la fuerza y el blanco la pureza, y todo ello va sobre un fondo verde que representa la esperanza- Cato sonrió orgulloso, levantando el yelmo y mostrando el escudo en su camisa- Lady Halcón es su inspiración para combatir, vuestra historia los motiva.

**-/&\-**

En una prisión oculta, a la orilla del río, junto a un pueblo abandonado, había un hombre encerrado, custodiado por varios hombres, por orden de su ilustrísima. Hacía días que se escuchaba mucho revuelo por la zona, en aquel lugar tan silencioso podía escuchar todo lo que ocurría por los alrededores.

Un sonido de botas resonó en las paredes, no eran unas botas que conociera, y eso le extrañó, después escuchó el sonido de un puñetazo, y de nuevo el sonido de aquella botas. Pocos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y un hombre encapuchado apareció frente a la puerta.

-¿Tom Everdeen?

-Soy yo- Dijo firme- ¿Su ilustrísima quiere que me liquides de una vez?

-Es posible, pero no me importa lo más mínimo- El hombre se quitó la capucha- He venido a sacarle de aquí.

-Príncipe Gale- Tom no creía lo que veía- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Ha llegado a oídos de mi padre que algo estaba ocurriendo en esta región del reino, algo relacionado con mi hermana- Abrió la celda y se agachó ante el señor Everdeen- He estado investigando, he contactado con personas que pueden ayudarnos, creo que tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con todo esto, pero hay que llegar hasta su ilustrísima- Le soltó los grilletes Vayámonos antes de que den la voz de alarma y no podamos salir.

Los dos salieron de la prisión sin ser vistos, se alejaron y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la zona de opresión del obispo, y fue allí cuando el señor Everdeen se encontró con el gran ejército que los rebeldes estaban formando. Allí se encontró con su majestad, el rey Cinna, al que hacía mucho que no veía, y tras hablar largo y tendido para que ambos comprendieran la situación real de Peeta y Katniss, los dos se prepararon para dirigirse a la plaza del pueblo, donde en breve serían las ejecuciones.

El señor Everdeen, montado a caballo junto a sus majestades el rey Cinna y el príncipe Gale, observaba los estandartes con la imagen que había inspirado su hija Katniss.

-Lady Halcón es un nombre maravilloso para ella- Dijo sonriente, mirando hacia el rey, quien sonrió, dándole la razón.

**Hola a todos, siento el retraso, pero acabo de empezar el curso y estoy que no paro por casa, pero como siempre, cuando puedo voy haciendo algo. Intentaré tener las otras dos historias mañana, gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
